Morning Misery
by HeddaGabler
Summary: Kagome is the fabulous host of a morning show on TV. But when Sesshomaru is assigned to be her co-moderator, she reaches her limit. AU Sess/Kag; Prompt inspired. 100 words each drabble.
1. Love at first sight

This story is inspired by prompts given at Dokuga's forum: The Marvelous M Challenge by Smittee. Every prompt starts with the letter M. Each drabble will be 100 words in length. Prompt #1: Marvelous. Originally posted on January 23rd 2011.

Critique is always welcome.

Have fun!

Hedda

Disclaimer: I don't own any character from the Inuyasha universe.

+++ooo+++

"And – we're wrapped!" shouted the producer. "Well done, everyone! Marvelous performance as always, Kags!"

Morning show host Kagome Higurashi stood up from the beige couch and headed towards the studio's exit, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned around and gazed at the director's triumphant face.

"Ah, Kagome! I want to introduce someone to you… This is Sesshomaru Taisho," he announced cheerfully.

A tall man appeared at her boss's side. Narrowed eyes looked down at her. Kagome offered her hand, but the man only wrinkled his nose.

"I've finally found you the perfect co-moderator," the director finished.


	2. Green is the color

Second drabble, prompt #2: Master. Originally posted January 30th 2011.

Have fun!

Hedda

+++ooo+++

Kagome's eyes narrowed dangerously as she observed the scene unfolding before her. A red cushion was carefully placed behind a little Japanese table, the expensive bone china held the attention of the entire staff just as the man who had placed it there. Then he turned around and bowed deeply towards the man that had silently approached the scene.

"Master, your tea is ready," he squawked.

Sesshomaru Taisho sat down, took his cup and sipped. When he noticed Kagome was staring at him, he arched an eyebrow at her, smirking. Kagome averted her gaze, dismay written all over her face.


	3. A plan backfired

Here is the third prompt: Miraculous. 100 words for Smittee's Marvelous M Challenge at Dokuga's Forum. Originally posted February 6th 2011. 

Enjoy!

Hedda

+++ooo+++

Kagome's gaze was fixed on the monitor, watching her new colleague closely, while sipping at her coffee. She had insisted on a test of Taisho's screen performance. Every candidate had to go through this procedure and she made sure that there was no exception for glamour boy.

The dark timbre of Taisho's voluminous voice had already bewitched her boss who was standing next to her and occasionally emitted sounds of awe. Kagome sighed and tried to focus on his over the top eloquence. However, she failed miserably.

The miraculous gleam in his golden eyes impressed her against her own will.


	4. Declaration of war

Fourth prompt of Smittee's Marvelous M challenge: Mix. Again, I used 100 words. Originally posted February 13th 2011. 

Enjoy!

Hedda

+++ooo+++

„Hey, what are you doing?"

Kagome addressed the two men that were about to carry her beloved beige sofa out of the studio, still panting from her sprint across the room. The men exchanged glances, before one stated the obvious.

"We dispose of the sofa," he droned.

"And why?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"We act on orders," the other one said. 

Clearly, they had mixed something up, because who in their right mind would-

Kagome growled out in frustration. She turned on her heels and ran to where Taisho sat. She was greeted with a haughty smile.

"Something amiss?"


	5. Motives

Fifth prompt of the Marvellous M Challenge at Dokuga: Minute. 100 words. Originally posted February 20th 2011.

Enjoy!

+++ooo+++

„It is beige."

"And that it is problem, why….?" Kagome asked, her head had already turned dangerously red and glamour boy's cryptic comments weren't helping to calm down her temper, either.

"It clashes with my hair colour," Sesshomaru solemnly stated, playing airily with the strands of his hair.

"Wait a minute! You removed my dearest sofa without my permission, just because it doesn't compliment your freaking hair!" she roared.

A strange pulsation near her left temple became noticeable. _Please, I can't have a stroke, I'm too young for that!_

"This _freaking _hair will ensure better viewing figures," he spat out.


	6. Insinuations

Sixth prompt of the Marvellous M Challenge at Dokuga: Malicious. 100 words. This chapter certainly doesn't contain fluff… Also, a cuss word is being used. Posted February 28th 2011.

Enjoy!

+++ooo+++

„What've I done to you that you treat me like this?"

Sesshomaru Taisho cocked his head slightly, an evil smile played around the corners of his lips. She knew he already had an answer for her, but he obviously preferred to keep her in suspense.

_Jerk!_

When he finally spoke, his voice was neutral, as if he was talking about the weather.

"Nothing," he stated. "It is just a miracle how someone thus mundane and inept in every way possible could become host of a once successful show. I wonder how many sheets you needed for that…"

Kagome ran off.


	7. Vale of tears

Seventh prompt of the Marvellous M Challenge at Dokuga: Malefactions. 100 words. Posted March 6th 2011.

I also want to thank everyone who supports this story, by reading, reviewing and favouring it!

Love,

Hedda

+++ooo+++

Kagome slammed the door of her bedroom shut and threw herself on the bed. She grabbed her favourite pillow and finally broke into the tears she had fought back ever since Taisho had made his evil innuendo concerning her career.

After a while she suspended her sobbing, her eyes puffy and red. Never in her life had she committed any kind of wrongdoing, but Taisho had definitely crossed a line. She would repay his malefactions threefoldly, she swore to herself while glaring at the wall. Then she resumed her crying.

She didn't hear the desperate call of her cell phone.


	8. The mind is free

Eighth week of the Marvellous M Challenge at Dokuga, however, there are two prompts this week and I decided to do them both. For this chapter it is: Madid – 100 words as always. Posted March 13th 2011.

Have fun!

Hedda

+++ooo+++

Kagome felt a bit proud of herself. She had coped with the insults of her colleague quite well by now. Only her slightly madid eyes were evidence that something had happened between her and him, when they had met in the morning for their first show they would host together.

She leaned against the squab of the red couch and regarded Taisho with a sweet smile, while he announced their first guest. The reason for her cheerfulness: Before her inner eyes she imagined his head to be a giant pumpkin.

_Oh glamour boy! Your head clashes with the couch… Pity._


	9. Eyecatching, nosecatching

Eighth week of the Marvellous M Challenge at Dokuga, however, there are two prompts this week and I decided to do them both. For this chapter it is: Madarosis– 100 words as always. Posted March 13th 2011.

Have fun!

Hedda

+++ooo+++

Kagome wished she had met the guest before the show had started, as it took every ounce of strength of her, not to gape at the singer. While the latter performed her song for the audience, the host wondered if her imagination was playing her tricks.

_What the heck happened to her eyebrows?_

A musky scent invaded her nose. She turned around to see that Taisho had leaned closer to her, his gaze focused on the show.

"Madarosis," he whispered.

"Mada- what?"

He rolled his eyes.

"A disease which causes the loss of eyebrows. Please, try not to embarrass us."


	10. Attention, please!

Ninth week of the Marvellous M Challenge at Dokuga, this week's prompt is: Myrmidon – 100 words as always. Posted March 21th 2011.

Hedda

+++ooo+++

Kagome was mesmerized by the well-toned body next to her. She had always admired a strong male physique, but this exemplar was taking it to the next level. The broad chest and the enormous neck she desired to explore; the iron hard bicepses every other male would kill for. She couldn't take her eyes off the valleys and peaks of this muscleman. Every inch of his body screamed 'I am male' and her body responded 'Let me be your Jane!'

"How long did it take to prepare for the role of a myrmidon, Mr. Ditt?" a visibly annoyed Sesshomaru asked.


	11. Anticipation

I am so sorry for the delay, but the last prompt of Smittee's Marvelous M Challenge was really difficult: Mythogenesis (The origin of myths) – 100 words. From now on, I have to come up with my own prompts. Poor me…

Enjoy!

+++ooo+++

Everyone in the meeting room was tensed as the producer booted his laptop. The screen behind him was still illuminated by the eerie blue light of the LCD projector, as there was still no signal from the laptop.

"Ah, there they are," said the producer.

When the new viewing figures of the week appeared on the screen, a storm of elation was unleashed. People cheered, embraced each other and some even intoned songs that were mocking their rivals. Soon enough, champagne flowed like water.

Kagome Higurashi and Sesshomaru Taisho, there were the new dream team. A new myth was born.

+++ooo+++

This drabble was posted on April 13th 2011.


	12. Mock Me and I'll Kill You

I hate choosing a prompt myself, but oh well… Methods – 100 words.

Enjoy!

+++ooo+++

Kagome was irritated.

It was hard to get a grip on Taisho, because he was very cautious. No matter which method she had deployed so far, it had always failed. He never let his drinks out of his sight, not even for a minute. He always seemed aware of any obstacles on the floor. And her other colleagues still mocked her, reminding her almost every day of the event her brain was desperately trying to forget: The whoopee cushion disaster.

"Good morning, Higurashi," a silky voice greeted her. "What childish prank can we expect from you today?"

_Must. Stay. Calm. _

+++ooo+++

Posted on April 16th 2011.


	13. Animals

Yeah! I found a solution to the problem: I opened a thread at Dokuga and now I have so many kind people who are giving me prompts. The prompt for this chapter is provided by the wonderful Naqaashi: Moose – 100 words.

Enjoy! 

+++ooo+++

"Could you imitate one right now?" Kagome asked excitedly.

Their guest nodded and folded his hands in a complicated way, pressing them against his mouth. Kagome leaned closer as she didn't want to miss anything, only to flinch when suddenly a loud roar echoed through the studio. She had to resist the urge to cover her ears with her palms.

After endless moments of deafening bugling, the man stopped.

"A moose… How fascinating," Taisho stated.

To her surprise, his amber eyes focused her, clearly conveying the message: Do something like that again and you won't live to tell the tale.

+++ooo+++

This drabble was born on April 16th 2011.


	14. Democracy

The prompt for this chapter is provided by the wonderful Naqaashi: Minority – 100 words. Posted on April 16th 2011.

Enjoy!

+++ooo+++

"I'd really like to hear _you_ imitate an animal, Sesshomaru," she breathed. Disbelief was written all over Glamour boy's face. "And I am sure, so will our viewers," she said winking into camera one.

"I doubt that-"he began in a dangerously low voice.

"A poll! We will have our audience decide whether you should give it a try or not. Sounds fair, right?"

"I could teach you some easy ones," their guest chimed in.

Kagome could tell that he was not amused about being the minority by the way he glared at them.

Her time for revenge had finally come.


	15. Fantasies

"Can we now have the graphic showing the result of the poll?" Sesshomaru asked the direction.

Kagome smirked. Did she just detect a hint of nervousness in his voice? When the bar diagram appeared, all three of them stared at the control monitor at the floor. However, the lower bar was as thin as a needle.

And thus, victory was hers.

While Sesshomaru was staring at his hands, probably indulging in a killing fantasy, Kagome had a little daydream of her own. Unfortunately, she wouldn't be able to execute her dream, but just fantasizing about mooning Sesshomaru was heavenly enough.

+++ooo+++

The prompt for this chapter is provided by the wonderful Naqaashi: Mooning – 100 words. Posted on April 16th 2011.


	16. In the Jungle

The prompt for this chapter is provided by the wonderful Naqaashi: Mouth – 100 words. Posted on April 17th 2011.

Enjoy! 

+++ooo++++

Sesshomaru gracefully rose from red couch and positioned himself in front of camera seven, where normally the music guests performed. One last hateful glance was directed at the sneering Kagome, who had chosen the animal for him to imitate, before he cleared his throat and folded his hands pressing them against his mouth just like their guest had done it.

And then the fun began.

He started with some rather high-pitched barks. Those were soon followed by a set of staccato laughter. Everyone in the studio cheered including Kagome and she had to admit: Sesshomaru was a rather cute hyena.


	17. A Little Something

The prompt for this chapter is provided by the wonderful Naqaashi: Mandrake – 100 words. Posted on April 17th 2011.

Enjoy! 

+++ooo++++

The next day, when Kagome came to work, she felt like she was floating on cloud seven. Her mood improved even more, when she arrived at her dressing room, where not only her make-up artist was waiting for her, but also a present.

"Morning, Sango. Is that from you?" Kagome asked.

"It was here, even before I got here," the other woman replied.

Kagome shrugged and searched for a note, but there was none attached to it. Thus she simply opened the box and – took out a plant.

"I know these," Sango said. "It's a Mandrake. But aren't they poisonous?"


	18. Mug

The prompt for this chapter is provided by the wonderful Naqaashi: Morose – 100 words. Posted on April 17th 2011.

Enjoy! 

+++ooo++++

When Kagome entered the kitchenette, she was surprised to find Taisho standing in front of the coffee machine.

"Where is your servant?" she asked sniffy. His amber eyes narrowed considerably. "Come on, are you still mad because of yesterday?" she added.

"Don't be ridiculous," he replied morosely.

"Then what's the matter?"

Against her own will, curiosity began to take control over her mouth. The white-haired man put down his mug and towered in front of her.

_Was he always this tall?_

"This…," he began while he leaned forward, "Is none of your business."

And with that he left the room.


	19. Proverbs

The prompt for this chapter is provided by the wonderful Naqaashi: Meekly – 100 words. Posted on April 17th 2011.

Enjoy! 

+++ooo++++

'Don't count your chickens before they are hatched.'

It was her grandfather's most favourite proverb and today was a day that Kagome learned it the hard way. After yesterday, when glamour boy had been forced to make a fool of himself, it seemed that it was her turn today.

"What is the matter, Kagome? Do not tell me that you are shy," Taisho taunted.

"Don't be ridiculous," she replied meekly, as she felt awfully reminded of their earlier conversation.

"Ready, Miss Higurashi?" today's guest asked.

"Vamos!" cheered his partner.

'Pride goes before a fall' was another of her grandpa's favourites.


	20. Professionalism

Kagome couldn't believe it. Had she graduated from university in journalism to do something like this in front of millions of viewers? When she made the next quarter turn, she was able to face Taisho, who was looking smugly, while he was clapping his hands to the music.

_Argh!_

But Kagome acted along for the sake of their show. Things might have been different, if she had known at that time that even years after this performance, people would still ask her, whether she could dance the Macarena again: She would have been in prison for murdering Taisho, for sure.

+++ooo+++

The prompt for this chapter is provided by the wonderful Naqaashi: Macarena – 100 words. Posted on April 17th 2011.


	21. Accident

The prompt for this chapter is provided by the delightful Laenfante: Myopic – 100 words. Posted on April 17th 2011.

Enjoy!

+++ooo+++

"You wear glasses?"

Since when did Taisho begin to ask stupid questions? Kagome would have rolled her eyes, if it hadn't been for the little accident she had occurred this morning.

She had been in a hurry this morning and somehow she had forgotten the wash her hands after preparing her fruit salad including lemons. Her neighbours had knocked at her door, when they had heard the screams coming from her bathroom, as she had inserted her contact lenses. Her eyes had been burning so badly, she was forced to wear her glasses instead.

Kagome adjusted her glasses ignoring him.


	22. Reverie

The prompt for this chapter is provided by the delightful Laenfante: Moonstone – 100 words. Posted on April 18th 2011.

Enjoy!

+++ooo+++

Kagome tossed her Gameboy aside. She was lying in her bed, wishing that she was now tired enough to finally fall asleep. After a few minutes, she was drifting into a doze, turning from one side to the other, only to be wide awake in the next moment. She moaned. If only she had someone to lull her into a deep, refreshing sleep…

_Kagome used Moonstone._

_What? Glamour boy is evolving!_

Dum-_dum-dum-dum-dum-daaaa-dum!_

_Congratulations! Your Glamour boy evolved into Wigglytuff!_

An amber eyed Wigglytuff picked up a microphone and the sweet sound of its voice was the last thing she remembered.

+++ooo+++

I don't own Pokémon. XD


	23. Break a Thing, Mend Your Luck

The prompt for this chapter is provided by the delightful Laenfante: Meissen – 100 words. Posted on April 18th 2011.

Enjoy!

+++ooo+++

She blamed it all on the lack of sleep.

Kagome had been late for work, thus she had decided to run towards her dressing room. By hindsight, a stupid decision, as she was now currently lying on the floor, Taisho's servant was pinned under her, surrounded by a sea of porcelain shards.

"Do you know what you have done?" the man screeched.

_What is the big deal? This is only broken- aww crap!_

She had just spotted a shard that featured the two crossed blades in blue, the trademark sign of Meissen's porcelain.

_I am doomed! Taisho will kill me!_


	24. Like a Merchant

The prompt for this chapter is provided by the delightful Laenfante: Mercantile – 100 words. Posted on April 19th 2011.

Enjoy!

+++ooo+++

Kagome shifted her weight from one leg to the other. She felt awfully reminded of that one day, when the director of her school had called her, because she had been involved in some sort of 'incident'.

Now she was in her colleague's office, watching him as he sat behind a huge mahogany table. He inspected each and every shard that was lying on his table, sorted the broken pieces by size and occasionally he wrote down figures, horribly long figures. And the fact that he actually had to use a calculator only added to her misgiving.

_Bye, Bye, Maldives!_


	25. Rhetoric

The prompt for this chapter is provided by the delightful Laenfante: Meiosis – 100 words. Posted on April 19th 2011.

Enjoy!

+++ooo+++

When Taisho put the calculator into his desk drawer, Kagome felt the noose tightening around her neck. She was earning decently, but it didn't mean that she had no limits.

"You do realize that you destroyed extremely rare and expensive porcelain? I know people who would kill to get their hands on china this exquisite," he said.

"Don't use a meiosis to scare me! See, I can see right through you fancy rhetoric," she retorted.

"What you meant, is a hyperbole. Meiosis is the exact opposite, but that is not the point, since I did not use either of them…"


	26. Sweet Like Syrup

This drabble was posted on April 20th 2011. The prompt was provided by the lovely Elehanna: Maple – 100 words.

Enjoy!

+++ooo+++

Kagome was unable rejoice in the delicious smell of the freshly baked waffles in front of her. She was too busy observing Taisho, who was sitting on a table at the other side of the room reading newspapers.

_I can't believe it. That jerk is ignoring me!_

Kagome squeezed the bottle in her hands. First he had asked her out on a date as a repayment for the broken china and now he acted like she didn't exist at all.

"Kagome, is everything all right?" Sango asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you are drowning your waffles in maple syrup."


	27. Pet Names

This drabble was posted on April 20th 2011. The prompt was provided by the lovely Elehanna: Mass – 100 words.

Enjoy!

+++ooo+++

It was Saturday and Kagome was standing on tiptoes, in order to have a better overview over the large mass of humans that was heading towards the stadium.

_How odd! I never pictured Taisho – err, Sesshomaru – as a big football fan. I really need to stop calling him Taisho, I mean, we have a date! _

"Excuse me, Miss?"

Kagome turned around to face the person who had tapped her on the shoulder. It was a young man with white hair.

_What is it with guys and white hair, nowadays?_

"Yes?"

"I believe you are my date," he said blushing.

_TAISHO!_


	28. Nice to Meet You

This drabble was posted on April 20th 2011. The prompt was provided by the lovely Elehanna: Morning – 100 words.

Enjoy!

+++ooo+++

"You must mistake me for someone else," Kagome said.

"I don't think so," the man said shaking his head. "You are Miss Kagome Higurashi, host of the morning show called 'The Early Bird', right?"

Kagome nodded.

"But-," she began.

"And you are familiar with Sesshomaru Taisho, am I correct?" he said happily.

"Yes, and I-"

"I am so happy to finally get the chance to meet you," he exclaimed. "I couldn't believe it, when my brother called me to tell me that you wanted to go out with me! Me!"

"I am- wait, your brother?"

"Yes, I am Inuyasha Taisho."


	29. Occupied?

This drabble was posted on April 20th 2011. The prompt was provided by the lovely Elehanna: Molasses – 100 words.

Enjoy!

+++ooo+++

The game was long forgotten, when Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting in a petite café. They had both ordered waffles and this time, Kagome was mindful enough to not drown her waffles in molasses. Her anger about Taisho was also forgotten, because his brother turned out to be a nice person, who liked to laugh a lot. In other words: The exact opposite of her moody co-host.

"How do you get along with your brother?" she eventually asked.

"I don't get to see him much," Inuyasha answered. "He is a bit…"

"Unfriendly? Arrogant? Evil?"

Inuyasha shook his head.

"He's occupied."


	30. Interrupted

This drabble was posted on April 20th 2011. The prompt was provided by the lovely Elehanna: Missing – 100 words.

Enjoy!

+++ooo+++

Kagome had troubles following the argument between the producer and the director. She was too tired and the sticky air in the conference air wasn't helping, either. In the corner of her eye she could see Taisho leaning closer to her.

"How was your weekend?" he whispered.

"I was thinking about posting you as missing."

"I should have warned you, my brother is not capable of carrying on a conversation."

"You brother is very able unlike you, you jerk," Kagome snapped.

Twenty sets of eyes turned their attention to her.

"You want to add anything else, Kagome?" the producer asked.


	31. Surrounded by Moths

Hello!

Long time no see, but sometimes life plays nasty pranks on you. I do apologize for the long absence, though. It will however take some time till my English ceases to be this clunky.

And without further ado, I present the 31st chapter of Morning Misery. The prompt was provided by RebaJean (thank you!): Male. 100 Words as usual. Published on January 23rd 2012.

Enjoy!

+++ooo+++ 

As the noise level in the cafeteria increased, Kagome looked up from her plate and scanned her surroundings for a possible cause. Since she saw nothing unusual, she resumed her meal.

"What a man!" the trainee next to her suddenly susurrated to her companions.

"So male, yet elegant," another chimed in.

"And his golden eyes," a third girl added.

Kagome choked on a small fry.

"Are you alright, Miss Higurashi?" the first girl asked.

"Yes. I'm fine," Kagome replied.

Her eyes were now fixed on Sesshomaru, who was standing a few yards away. Kagome sighed.

_Male, yes. Desirable? Hell no._


	32. Burying The Hatchet

Hello!

First of all, I want to thank everyone who is so kindly supporting Morning Misery. I feel very honoured. And next: The new chapter! ;) The prompt was provided by RebaJean: Malodorous. 100 Words as usual. Published on January 25th 2012.

Enjoy!

+++ooo+++ 

As she watched today's guest leaving the studio, Kagome felt a wave of relief washing over her. She turned her head to the left and saw that Sesshomaru was standing right next to her. A smile appeared on her face. He was obviously as relieved as she was.

"I have a suggestion to make," he drawled.

"I'm all ears," Kagome replied.

"We shan't ever invite this man again. My nose won't survive another assault."

"I agree."

Kagome chuckled. Due to their shared aversion to malodorous guests, they moved a bit closer together. Maybe this was the start of something new.


	33. Girl Talk

Hello! I present the next episode of Morning Misery. Thank you for all the kind support. =)

The prompt was provided by RebaJean: Mess. 100 Words as usual. Published on February 4th 2012.

Enjoy!

+++ooo+++ 

"I'm a mess," Kagome stated as she inspected her reflection in the mirror.

Sango chuckled. "Don't worry. It's nothing, I can't fix."

Kagome sighed as Sango began to apply concealer on the dark circles around the host's eyes.

"Is something troubling you?"

"I don't know," Kagome replied. "Lately, I have trouble falling asleep."

"Maybe you are over-worked?" Sango offered.

"No, actually since Sesshomaru joined the team, my workload decreased."

"Maybe that's your problem!" Kagome's make-up artist exclaimed.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"No, the lack of men in your life. Seriously, Kagome, when was the last time you had a date?"


	34. Lost

Sorry for the delay, but the chapter didn't want to come out. I tried it with cookies, but to no avail. ;)

The prompt for this chapter was provided by RebaJean: Meddlesome. 100 Words as usual. Published on February 19th 2012.

Enjoy!

+++ooo+++ 

Kagome had always suspected that Sango was a curious person, but she couldn't have foreseen the extent of her nosiness. Yet, when Sango had begun to ask about her sex life, she had jumped up from her chair and fled from the dressing room.

She wandered through the lonely corridors of the studios, trying to ignore the burning sensation in her cheeks. After a while, she stopped and leaned against the cool wall, gazing at a sign at the opposite wall, which read studio 23E.

"Where am I?"

And as if that weren't enough, her eyes started to burn.

_Damn!_


	35. Not Alone

I am back. This week's prompt: Mommy - 100 words. Enjoy.

+++ooo+++

Kagome took in a deep breath and wiped away her tears. There was no use in getting upset. She was lost, so there. It was the first time it had ever happened to her, no one was going to bite her head off. Well, maybe Sesshomaru would, but right now she did not care. Or at least, she tried not to.

"Are you missing your mommy, too?"

Kagome looked down from where the voice was coming. A little girl with brown hair was standing right in front of her. How did she miss the girl's arrival?

"No, I'm just lost."


	36. Drop It!

And: Macaroons - 100 words. :)

+++ooo++

The little girl smiled sympathetically at Kagome and hold out a tiny paper bag out.

"Here, take a macaroon. It'll make you feel better," she said.

"Eh… Thank you," Kagome answered, hesitantly taking a sweet. "May I ask who you are and where your parents are?"

"I am Rin. My mother is dead, but my father is working here."

With an almost inaudible thud the Kagome's macaroon dropped to the floor.

"I am… I am sorry."

"And you are Kagome, right? My father told me all about you."

Kagome blinked. "Do I know your father?"

"Of course, silly," Rin chuckled.


	37. Fairy Tale

Hello there! This chapter's prompt was provided bythe generous katdemon18, just like last chapter's. The prompt was: mellifluous. 100 words as usual. Have fun!

+++ooo+++

Rin didn't tell Kagome who her father was. Still, she instantly fell in love with Rin, who really was a cute girl. Honest, kind and her smile! There was only one word that described her properly: mellifluous. Kagome even began to fantasize about Rin being her little sister. And together they managed to get back to studio, where the producer was already waiting.

However, Kagome was in for a rude awakening. Just when she hugged Rin to say goodbye, the father arrived at the scene.

Kagome was met by two narrowed golden eyes. After all, fairy tales never came true.


	38. In The Market

"I wasn't aware that he has a child," Kagome said as she inspected some wicker baskets.

"Yeah, he doesn't talk much about personal stuff," Inuyasha replied and the slight blush he featured ever since they had arrived at the farmer's market only increased.

"It is sad though, Rin must really miss her mother," Kagome concluded as she continued to a fruit stand.

"Yeah, but it could be worse. He doesn't seem like the type, but he is a great father."

Kagome put down an apple and gazed at Inuyasha in disbelief. Then again, what did she know about Sesshomaru?

_Nothing._

_+++ooo+++_

Prompt: Market - 100 words.


	39. The Three Magi

Now Kagome knew exactly how Jesus must have felt like, except that he didn't have to break his leg to receive such gifts.

The first of the magi brought gold – a gold wrapping that had once enclosed chocolate, but Rin had become hungry on the way so no chocolate.

The second of the magi brought frankincense – no kidding! Inuyasha told her she should burn it to ward off the evil ghost of clumsiness.

The third of the magi brought – nothing, for he esteemed his presence gift enough.

Kagome suppressed the urge to throw thirty pieces of silver at Sesshomaru.

_Idiot. _

_+++ooo+++_

__

Posted on December 4th 2012. Theme: Magi - 100 words. 


End file.
